Ed drops in
by King arturi
Summary: Ed is an adventure he never anticipated, will he get back home or be stuck in panam forever.
1. Chapter 1

hello thought id give my hand at this.

* * *

"Hello truth" Edward Eric greeted the smiling head with disdain for they never met under good circumstances "hello alch-e-mist so good to see you, to what do I oh the honour" his smile was as big as ever, nearly taking up his entire face. Ed ignored the look and continued "I came for my brother" Edward had a determined look, knowing truth couldn't turn down this offer "oh and what are you giving me in exchange, your life?"

"Nothing so worthless" Ed gave a look behind him and slapped his hand on the mass of stone behind him "this is what I'm offering"

Truths smile grew even bigger "oh you'll give up your transmutation tablet, you're fine with becoming a human?" Ed gave a sad look, his eyes looking at something from his past. Ed put a hand on the tablet letting the other fall to his side "I've always been human and this piece of stone has caused me more trouble then I'd like to admit" he turned to truth, steel in his eyes "now take it and give me back my brother" truths smile grew wider than ever "you did it alch-e-mist you've beaten me" Eds' smile grew, he had finally won, he never had to go through the pain of looking at his brother and seeing a hollow shell.

"But"

Eds face fell into anger "BUT what truth" Ed was screaming now "you said I won you're not going back on our deal"

"but you'll need your tablet for later" truths smile grew another inch he looked like nothing but teeth now, before Edward could ask what truth was talking about he continued "I'll give you a counter proposal, you're needed somewhere else mister alch-e-mist, I'll send you there, you get your brother, I fix your arm and when you finish what I sent you to do, you can come back" his smiled turned slightly evil "if that is what you want"

Ed was angry, very angry "dammit truth I don't care where you send me just give me my brother"

"Very well, oh, and Ed don't use your alchemy unless you have to"

Ed was surprised "what do you mean" but before he was answered a door opened up behind him black tentacles sucking him in, truth gave one last giant smile "good luck alch-e-mist, see you in a few years" the last thing Ed saw was Alphonse walking out the back door.

When Ed fell out the other side of the door he was looking at the horizan wondering what the future held his red coat flapping in the wind, but he noticed something odd, the wind was really strong, it was pushing at everything, his hair and jacket was flapping above his head… "Wait, when does the wind go up" he looked down, he was falling, very fast to "GOD DAMMIT TRUTH" then he hit the tree branches.

* * *

very short, if its liked ill continue, any mistakes tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ed woke up he was upside down hanging from a tree by his boots ten feet up from the ground "truth you bastard at least put me on the ground, now where am I?" Ed grabbed the branch that had caught his boots and flipped down to the ground "well I'm in the woods, that bastard could of at least given me a map"

Ed had been walking for about an hour now it was midmorning and he was butt lost "god dammit I have no idea where I'm going, what I'm doing, or why I'm here" he was so preoccupied with his thoughts he hadn't noticed he had walked into a strawberry patch, a strawberry patch that was in use, he heard a bow being tout. He stopped dead and turned around very slowly to see a guy and a girl holding bows pointed directly at him they both had black hair, olive skin, and grey eyes, both were wearing slightly raggedy clothes, probably brother and sister.

"Hello" Ed was nervous; if they were a good shot then he'd be dead. The girl spoke first "who are you"

"I'm Edward" the boy spoke next, his bow still pointed at Ed's chest "I've never seen you in district 12 before where are you from"

Eds brain was on overdrive trying to find a way out, sure he could use alchemy but truth said it would be a bad idea '_ok district12 means there separated in at least 12 other places, they don't seem to get many visitors or they wouldn't be this hostile I'll just play it safe'_

"I'm from 12 to" their bows didn't lessen in fact they seemed to tighten. The girl spoke "don't lie, your clothes are too nice and you look as healthy as ever, plus we've never seen you before"

'_shit I thought those were just outdoor clothes' _Ed just put his hands in his pockets and yawned to the surprise of the 2 "I'm just dressing fancy for the event" there bows went slack a little, they relaxed a little, barely noticeable _'good guess'_

"That still doesn't explain why we haven't seen you before"

"I try to keep a low profile stick to my house"

"Why are you outside the fence in those clothes then, you could be executed if they catch you." The boy's face was angry but not at Edward '_executed where the hell did truth send me' _"I just wanted to pick some strawberry's in case I got hungry, I'm on my way back right now actually" the two seemed to whisper to each other something about a capital spy. the girl spoke again while also putting her bow down and her arrow away, they were obviously still suspicious but they didn't seem to care "fine but don't come back here again this is our strawberry patch" Ed put his hands up defensively "okay I won't come back here again"

He walked past the two, the boy still had his bow at his side, the arrow still notched in case he needed it. After about five steps away Ed turned around "before I go what are your names and which way was the fence again I seem to have got myself turned around" this made them suspicious again but they didn't act on it "my name is Gale Hawthorne" gale put his bow away "I'm Katniss Everdeen and just keep heading straight that way" Ed gave them a nod and kept walking _'so they weren't siblings_'

"I don't know Katniss he just seemed…off to me" Gale turned to Katniss who was next to him picking strawberry's "his hair, his clothes, did you see his eyes? they were too nice, to vibrant, he looked like he didn't belong here" Gale looked at her in contemplation Katniss just looked at him and sighed "I'm sure it's nothing, why would the capitol send a spy to 12 in the middle of the woods, wearing nice clothes, without a map, who is so young, on the day of the reaping, I mean he looked like he couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag" she turned back to the strawberry's. Gale sighed and turned back to what he was doing "I suppose even the capitol isn't that dumb."

Ed had finally made it to the fence and what from what he can see and smell, it seemed like a mining town and a very poor one at that, the buildings were in shambles and there was coal dust everywhere Ed checked his watch "noon, well better get in" he walked down the fence a ways before he found a hole he could fit through. He shimmied in almost ripping his jacket along with it "okay first things first time for some food" he walked down the streets looking for any place to eat.

What he came across wasn't what he would expect for a food joint, he happened to see some guys in white uniforms go in to what appeared to be an abandoned coal storage warehouse turned market which he overheard was named the hob. _'Well it isn't the Ritz but it would do' _Ed tapped a guy in a white uniform, he had really red hair "were can I get some food" he pointed to an old scraggly woman stirring some sort of soup. Ed thanked the man and walked over to the woman "hi can I get something to eat"

The woman had a slightly weary voice when she spoke "well, a new face, I've never seen you around here before, new to the hob, you sit down and let me take care of you" she pulled out a bowl and poured the…interesting looking soup. "Thanks… um what's in this" Ed asked it while taking a spoonful and examining it "oh it's just beef" Ed shrugged and dug in.

After ten minutes Ed was done eating the soup truth be told he wasn't really paying attention to the food more to the happenings around him. The two he had met in the woods earlier had come in and had been trading what they got with every one they even went up to greasy sae, Ed learned her name after chatting for a bit, and traded her some fish, they didn't even give him a passing glance.

"Hey sae I'm done how much do I owe you" Ed handed her the bowl

"Oh it's on the house, think of it as good luck" Ed was slightly confused at this remark '_good luck for what?' _"Thanks see you later" he gave her a wave and walked out the door.

He continued walking around for an hour seeing if there was a reason he was here, only to come across a gathering in the middle of town the decorations were very festive the mood was very grim as if people were waiting to die '_what's going on here'_ before he could get an answer he was shoved from behind "hey you get in line" a uniformed officer pushed him into a line of other kids "wait what are yo-"

"Name?"

"What?"

"Name!"

"Edward Elric" the man wrote Eds name on a card

"Age"

"17"

"Second row from the front" he pointed to a group of kids that were surprised to see him. Ed, confused at what was going on, walked to them and stood in line. He was about to ask the kid next to him what was going on but an old tall, balding man started talking, he was telling the history of panam and Ed was very interested disasters, floods, fires, storms, droughts, war. It was all hard to take in, then how a capitol was raised from the ground with 13 districts surrounding it, there was peace and prosperity but then, there was a rebellion the districts stared fighting the capitol and that the 13 district was completely destroyed. When a peace treaty was signed they made something called the hunger games to remind them of what had happened, to remind them not to do it again. They took 2 tributes, one boy, one girl and made them… fight to the death _'the hell kind of place is this, they can't do that to their citizens and how has central not informed us of this, something's not right._

Ed was deep in thought, he was confused and very angry, was he supposed to help these people, compete in the games, incite a rebellion or gather information and take it back and get help from mustang _'dammit I need more information'. _The mayor continued talking listing the 2 tributes that had one, only one was alive. His name was Haymitch Abernathy and he was very drunk spewing nonsense he seemed confused and tried to give a very funny looking lady with very pale skin, scary pink hair, wearing a green suit, a hug which she barely got away from. The mayor introduced her as Effie trinket, she was too happy for what was going on. "Happy hunger games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour" her hair shifted to the left, it was obviously a wig. A slight movement caught Eds eye it was that guy he had met earlier, Gale, he was smiling at someone behind him Ed turned slightly to see the girl, Katniss right behind him, she had a frown, it was understandable.

Effie goes up to a large glass bowl that must have thousands of pieces of paper '_that's how they see who goes, chance' _Ed was aghast at what was going on how could they decide who live and who dies using chance. Effie continues "ladies first" she reaches in and digs her hand in the bowl and pulls one out you can hear everyone take in a breath

"Primrose Everdeen" Ed recognizes the last name, it was Katniss's sister. He turned to see a Katniss sway about to collapses he grabs her arm trying to steady Katniss before she hits the ground. she starts to panic, erratic breathing and she's pale Ed turns to see where everyone is looking also steadying Katniss at the same time and he sees her, the young girl walking up to the stage, her hands clenched, scared as hell

Ed didn't know why; but she reminded him of "Nina".

* * *

Oooooooohhhhh cliff hanger ya so you guys catch any little funny details like the "beef".


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I have another fan fic it's a bleach familiar of zero crossover look it up also here you go oh also vote at my poll for favourite character if you don't know their names check out their book or manga it's in the title

"Prim!" the cry comes out of Katniss mouth snapping Edwards out of his own past memories. Katniss runs towards the girl before she makes it to the stage, the crowd parting as she does so, she grabs Prim and shoves her behind her back "I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute" Ed notices the confusion apparently there are very few volunteers in this place he notes. "Lovely" the pink haired weirdo speaks "but I believe there is a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers and if one does come forth then we, um… " She trails off unsure. Ed is angry at this, them trying to be all official, it's just a girl trying to save her family '_just let here volunteer what difference does it make' _Ed seethes though careful not to look angry, he doesn't want people to see him as out of place, not yet.

At this time the mayor speaks up "what does it matter ?" he seems to know Katniss from the way he's looking at her "let her come forward" Katniss sister is screaming frantically trying to keep her from going "no, Katniss! No! You can't go!" Katniss tells her harshly to let go, The boy from earlier comes and grabs Prim letting Katniss take her place "well bravo" the weirdo applauses Katniss much to the disapproval of Ed, and everyone else "that's the spirit of the games, what's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen"

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on everybody! Give a big round of applause to our newest tribute" the weirdo trills happily. But to Eds ears he hears nothing, not a single clap and he is proud of this district, sure he hasn't been her long but he already like it. Then they do something Ed doesn't quite understand the put there finger to their lips and hold them up in the air _'it's probably some form of goodbye' _Ed thinks storing it in his head for later. The drunkard comes out next barely coherent and barely able to talk

"Look at her. Look at this one!" He throws an arm around Katniss apparently stronger than him looks since she can't pry him off "I like her. Lots of…" he trails off not finding the word, or trying not to faint. "spunk!" he says triumphantly "more than you" he lets go of Katniss and walks to the front of the stage "more then you!" he's pointing at… a camera? Eds never seen one quite like that one before he takes a look around seeing them everywhere now on top of buildings behind him some are even caring them. Ed turns back when he hears a crashing sound apparently the drunk fell off the stage and nocked himself unconscious. Ed huffs an air of laughter seeing that every camera is now pointed at him '_he is going to famous'_ Ed thinks jokingly '_why was he even up there?'_

Some people with stretchers come and take the man away and the weirdo is trying to get the ball rolling again "what an exciting day" as she say it she trying to straighten what is obviously a wig which is at a very funny angle "but more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy Tribute" she puts her hand on her head trying to keep the wig from falling as she makes her way to the glass bowl plucks one out and is in front of the podium again. Ed doesn't even have time to think when the name is called "Petta Mellark!"

Ed turns to Katniss the look on her face says she knows him. Eds mind is racing, should he volunteer and try to help her or find some other way. He couldn't just let her die after what she did for ni-Prim after a second he calms '_I know what I'm going to do' _ever slowly he raises his left hand. No one notices as all eyes are still on Petta "I volunteer" this gets every ones attention. They all turn to Ed his smile is cocky and big they're silent as they part letting him through, Petta is just standing there with a look of shock as Ed passes him. Ed stops and turns to him "guess this is your lucky day, bread boy" then he continues to and up the steps to stand next to Katniss who is staring, mouth slightly agape, at him. Ed sees the question in his eyes but he also sees the relief '_probably didn't want to kill a friend'. _

The mayor begins reading something called the treaty of treason basically some big piece of paper saying how all the districts are in the wrong and they must pay for their crimes blahblahblah. When he's done he motions for Ed and Katniss to shake hands. She reaches out her right hand Ed hesitates for a second before complying. His right arm is made of metal, if she notices he could get into a lot of trouble. As the hand shake is happening Ed give her a reassuring look saying "I will help you" Katniss gives a look of surprise from this. They finish the handshake Katniss doesn't notice his arm or if she did she's a very good actor. They turn back to the crowd and some music play Ed assumes it supposed to symbolize something.

The moment the music ends a group of those people in white surround both Katniss and Ed. They are marched into the building they were standing in front of and led into separate rooms when in there Ed takes a seat at the couch. The room was pretty fancy, nice thick carpets, velvet chairs, it was nice, but not the nicest he'd been in and not what he had expected from such a poor place what he didn't expect was a visitor. He didn't know who he was but he did look a bit like that other kid, Petta, maybe his dad. He sits awkwardly in a chair and stares at Ed, Ed stares back, before he could talk the guest reaches in to his coat and pulls out a small white package and hands it to Ed. When Ed reaches for the white parcel taking it he notices the burn scars on the man's hand's '_he must be a baker, or a psycho' _when Ed opens the package he notices the nice smell, there cookies, still warm to.

The man looks at Ed "thank you" Ed looks at the old man and smiles "don't mention it" the baker is soon ushered out of the room and Ed pockets the cookies while also looking at his silver watch '_almost 3:00'. _When Ed gets another visitor he was actually surprised, the baker he gets, he practically saved his sons life, but who was this. it was a girl and her mom they both had blond hair and blue eyes he recognized the small girl, it was Prim then that must mean- "I'm Katniss mother, Catalina Everdeen, and this is Prim" Eds mouth is agape, this is **very** unexpected "I'm E-Edward Elric" when he looks at Prim her eyes are red and puffy, there are still tears falling down her checks. she looks at Ed with eyes that convey so much emotion that he has to say what she was thinking, smiling a big brother smile he talks "don't worry, I won't kill Katniss" this leaves them both stunned their mouths are open they had never expected this. Prim rushes over and gives him a huge hug, Ed gives her one back. Ms. Everdeen is still standing there shocked and staring. Prim looks up at Ed a small smile on her face "thank you" she lets go and walks back to her mother grabbing her hand. Ms. Everdeen walks to Ed with Prim in tow "thank you, really, thank you" they proceed to walk out and Prim gives Ed a sad smile.

When Ed Is led out of the room to a car but it's a lot more advanced than any he's seen, it was sleek and appeared to go really fast '_ok so far there ahead technologically, but how are they scientifically' _it was a short ride to the station. When Ed got there it was swarming with cameras and news people just trying to catch a glimpse of him. He caught a glimpse of Katniss she seems almost bored _"probably trying to appear strong, seems the games have begun"_. They stood in the door of the train letting the cameras take in their image, Katniss in her blue girly dress with a bored look, Ed in his red long coat, black pants and white gloves with a look of steel. Standing side by side they couldn't look more different, Ed standing 2 inches taller with his long blond hair and Katniss with her olive skin and black hair, the only thing similar was the braid in each other's hair. When they were done and finally walked into the train the doors closed and the train started moving immediately, Ed was surprised it accelerated so quickly, he turned to Katniss she too looked a little surprised at the moment '_must be her first time'_. Both of them are shown there rooms it was much nicer than anything at the justice building. The weirdo or Effie, as she liked to be called, told Ed he could do whatever he wanted but that supper was in an hour.

The first thing he did was check for cameras it took ten minutes but just to be safe he clapped his hands and put them to the floor checking for anything out of the ordinary '_the usual metals, tin, iron, chrome, what the train is made of. Nickel, copper, zinc, the wires, lithium probably how it's getting its power. Unless the camera is built into the train using the same material I can't detect any abnormalities. I guess its fine to take a shower.'_ Ed then proceeded to get undressed, his metal arm and leg in full view, and he put his clothes on the bed and walked to the shower. He turned the nob and warm water fell out of the shower head and cascaded down his body dripping down his muscles and hair, it felt good. When he was done he dried off and put his clothes back on including his glove but not his jacket and went to bed it would be a long day and he wanted sleep anywhere he could.


End file.
